


The Playwright of the Dream smp

by Queenn_dark



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenn_dark/pseuds/Queenn_dark
Summary: "THE DISCS WERE WORTH MORE THAN YOU EVER WERE!"As soon as the line left Tommy's mouth, tubbo's eyes filled with tears and gasps filled the room."oh No he didn't""CUT! Sapnap! That was a good shot!""Tubbo looked really sad! I was going to cry!"---The Actor au no one asked for but I gave anyways
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 209





	1. The start of a beautiful symphony

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is bad. I haven't been writting for myself in long time so this is me dipping my toes back in.

About two years ago a brilliant and creative story created by Clay, will, and Techno was pitched to producers. It was a story about a world with wars, betrayal, alien eggs, and discs. This story was picked up by a producer named Philza Minecraft from twitcher studios. The side effect of the story being picked up was finding the perfect people to cast.

"I dunno Dream. Tommy would be a good fit. Right blade?" Wilbur looked back over his notes about Tommy's audition. Looking for willing Actors to take a chance on a story like this was harder than dream thought; not a lot of people thought this show was worth it and not a lot people were up to Dream's standards. Wilbur did have a point though. Tommy was good at acting despite his age and acting like a demon child. 

"I agree with wilbur. he had potential to do the role." 

Dream sighed, "I'm outnumbered,aren't I?" the other two nodded and started packing up for the day. They had already seen everyone on the list for the day. Four whole people had shown up. A woman named Nikki, Tommy, Toby(preferred to be called tubbo), and a guy named Karl(recommended but Dream's friend Jimmy). They were all good. They all seemed genuinely interested in this project. "Fine we will sign all four then?" 

"sounds good to me," Techno stood grabbing his stuff, "i'm kinda hungry. y'all want potatoes for dinner?"

The door,that the auditioners came through, burst open and a 5'9 brown haired man came through, "I really hope i'm not late! Um my friend Nick gave me the wrong directions. I'm george." The man wore white goggle looking sunglasses, a blue sweater and light blue jeans which were cuffed at the bottom. He was breathing heavy and his hair was a mess but Dream was smitten. George shuffled in his spot, "if i'm too late, i understand if you guys turn me away."

"N-no! uh we have time! right guys?" Dream looked to his partners, his eyes pleading to let the cute guy british guy audition. 

"Really thank you so much! I um have my paper thingy right here." the small brit stepped forward holding out his papers. Dream reached for the papers, his hand brushes slightly against George's. A little jolt spread across Dream's body and warm fuzzy feeling followed. Dream could already tell he was falling for him. Techno cleared his throat; snapping the boys out of their trance.

Smiling Dream looked over George's papers,"No way. You know Sapnap too?"

"Y-yes Nick told me about this TV show you are doing and made me to try"

Dream passes the papers to techno, who gives them a quick look. Techno raises his eyebrow,"why would a computer nerd be interested in acting in a tv show? no offence of course."

'whatever god is out there please strike techno down for dissing My future boyfriend' Dream thinks to himself 'i mean our future actor' 

George chuckles," trying something new."

"well Georgie. lets see what you can do"


	2. Our Wonderful Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our lovely actors meet for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might suck. I haven't' written for fun in a long time so this is me dipping my toes in :3

Letting out a nervous breath, Dream starts typing out the Emails to all the actors he, Techno, and Wilbur approved. This was happening. This was actually happening! His story had actors and a producer! This thing, this story, that he and his friends worked on was going to become real.

_Dear George,_

_I am pleased to inform you_

He hit the backspace. Dream didn't know why but this particular email had to be absolutely perfect. It was only to George! His acting was good and he was a good guy. Sure he was cute (and Dream really wanted to take him to dinner) but this needed to be professional. For the sake of the show, he could not have a scandal about him dating his actor.

_'Keep it professional'_

After hours of typing out e-mails, He finally finished sending everything out and planning the lunch so all the actors could meet and get to know each other.

\-------

"Everything is ready for everyone," Phil sets his phone down the table "Are you guys ready?"

"Ready for Dream to simp for George? no." Crumpling up a napkin, Dream hits Techno in the head for his comment. Visible confusion crosses Phil's face and Dream prepares for the keep thing professional rant to come out of Phil's mouth.

"uh hi?" All four whip their heads towards the door where both George and Sapnap stood. What ever god is out there really hates Dream because it is most likely George heard Techno and George looked so goddamn cute. He still had his white google sunglasses and rolled up jeans, except this pair was darker than the white he wore to the audition. George, to make matters worse for dream unbeknownst to George, had worn a short sleeve white button down shirt and a blue jean jacket to match. George looked good and Dream? Well he looked liked warmed up shit compared to the shorter boy. He had worn regular jeans and a green long sleeve.

_'shit'_

"I hope weren't late and missed everyone?" Sapnap seemed to be the opposite of George to Dream. He wore a dark red t-shirt and ripped jeans. He was definitely taller than George. 

"No you are early actually," Phil stood and held his hand to the new comers "I'm the producer, Philza Minecraft."

"Hi. I'm George, this is Nick."

"I prefer Sapnap though. Aren't you the guy on that Hardcore series from awhile back? I'm a big fan."

Phil looks shocked that someone recognized him. He didn't think the show was something the people here would like, "That's me."

They all sat down at the large table and started talking while waiting on the rest to show. 

They talking about the project a little, Philza's Hardcore series, and other small things. It was a little awkward at first for Dream, but slowly dissolved into nice chatter. He had to admit George and Sapnap were really cool beings. They kinda have the same interests and humor.   
  


Slowly more people filled in. Eret, Skeppy, and bad arrived second. Quackity, karl, and fundy were third. Ranboo, jack and Nikki were fourth. Antfrost, Hbomb and Shlatt were fifth. And lastly Tommy and Tubbo. Once Everyone was here, Dream stood to talk.

"Hi guys. I'm glad you guys could make it and We," he gestures to himself, Wilbur, and Techno "are extremely thankful you guys are taking a Chance on 'The Smp'. This project means alot to us. We hope you guys love working with us and love working on this project. This might be a little awkward but we thought it would be cool for you guys get to know each other, so Techno's lame idea was to go around the table introducing yourselves and saying a fun fact."

"That does sound a little lame but good at the same time. I'll go first to make everyone more comfortable," giving a small wave, Phil introduced himself "Hello My name is Phil. I'm the producer of 'The Smp' "

"I'LL GO NEXT! My name is Tommy and I get Women and POGS all day"

"I'm Toby but please call me Tubbo, I LIKE BEES" *TUBBO SMILE*

"I'm Nikki and I like to bake and draw"

"I'm KARL. I have Monster energy drinks for breakfast and I'm Bisexual."

"SAME! I'm Sapnap and you're kinda cute." Sapnap dramatically winks at Karl as a joke but it made Karl blush anyways. The table chuckled at The younger man's actions. 

"With that being said Homophobia WILL NOT be tolerated on our set. Homophobia is cringe," Techno interjects before the conversation can continue. Dream lets out a mental sigh as everyone agrees. He's glad this will not be a problem. That's one headache they don't have to worry about.

As the introductions continue more people include their sexualities and/or pronouns. Nikki, Eret, and Fundy join Sapnap and Karl in the bi department. George, Skeppy, and Ant are Gay. Quackity and Bad are Pan. Dream got really happy to learn that George was gay, that Dream winked at George as dream said he was gay too. He probably shouldn't of done that but the way George's cheeks colored red made it so worth it.

The Group moves on and talks about the project, asking questions and talking about settings and what The writer's had envisioned for the show. Dream quickly relaxed as the group started feel like friends as they all joked around. It was nice to know his dream was coming true. He did it. He really did it 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW MOST THE CHARACTERS I LISTED AS BI, GAY OR PAN ARE STRIAGTH AND IF ANY CCS ARE UNCOMFORTABLE I WILL REMOVE IT.
> 
> Any ideas on how this story will go?
> 
> also sorry this chapter was more dialogue heavy i got writer's block half way through.

**Author's Note:**

> this was short just wanted to see if people would like it.


End file.
